BloodLust
by Thepop-princess
Summary: All of sudden my eyes had turned black, and narrow my eyes at him. I violently let him go."Don't worry...I'm not going to eat you, but if you tell anyone. Consider yourself my next meal."I than kissed him on the cheek. I turn away and hop out the window.


Bloodlust.

We ran through forest as fast as we could, as the mortals chased us. Despise, mortals being very slow, we could not be near them. All they had was fire, wooden stakes, and garlic.

Finally came up to this water fall, as we hid behind it. The rest of my family, was left behind, the town had killed my parents. All had was my sisters, Lauren, SJ, and Jasper and a couple of others I might explain later in the story.

We heard noises around waterfall. We had to control ourselves, because the smell of human blood was agony. Me and SJ had to hold back Lauren, so that she couldn't launch at them, and blow our cover. Finally, they had left.

_

My name is Courtney Marine Daniels, I live with my 6 sisters ever since my parents had died. I am the world's worst dangerous creature...a vampire. We had just been discovered as vampires when my boy friend had uncovered us. It was the worst feeling in my life. Never, to be normal...instead my whole family was cursed with a monster.

Jasper, always warned me about taking my trust into a human, and I thought she was just be theatrical, I don't know why I thought that. And she was right, and now were running for our lives.

My mother told me to take care of Lauren, since she's the youngest, and most uncontrolled. Well usually try to feed on animals, instead of humans...at least for Lauren sake.

Because, I'm the romantic kind, I put my trust into a lot of people, and sometimes Sj suggest I should just stay with my kind...and stop being something I'm not...

I we about the waterfall, and examined the area. Jasper came with me, she wanted to make sure no humans were still here. We actually fond Jasper, being burned to ash, my farther had stopped the fire, and we all took her in. She never told us how or what happened, about how she got in this situation, she never ever opened up.

I Dancing the waterfall and looked down. Jasper was at my side in a flash."We can't go back."She said.

I didn't answer her, just kept looking down at the forest floor."Mother's there."I reminded. I never really knew what they did with my mother, just that they took her away from me and my sisters. I live without her.

"Me either, but we can't risk our lives, we have to move somewhere else."She said, responding to my thoughts.

I turned around and looked at her golden shade eyes. The things is about Jasper, that she's a vegetarian, which causes her eyes to turn muster yellow. My sisters and I have bloody red eyes, but only when we smell Humans blood, otherwise our eyes would be piercing black.

"Another town, we can fit-"

"No Courtney, we can't...to many humans, probably vampire-hunters."She explained

Other thing about Jasper is that, she's second wises to me...and the oldest. She was turned into a vampire when she was 18 years old, she's real 200 years old, she only beats me by a decade.

Just than, I got a imagine in my mind that someone was coming. Before I could say anything, Jasper raced down back into the cave of the waterfall. I followed.

I saw SJ levitating a pebble, and Lauren stared. SJ immediately reacted to my responses in our minds."Who's coming?"Sj asked.

"I don't know, a man and a boy...strangely dressed."I said, as smelled human blood in there air.

We all quickly turned our attention to Lauren, as we notice her reactions to the smell. Jasper raced by her side and grabbed her shoulders and showed her, her glance which was a sign to control her thirst. Lauren nodded.

My throat was burning like a oven, but at least we already got a drink. I closed my eyes, and began to search the image I saw early, and the two men. One was had a shot-gun, there other had a pistol. Assumed, these weren't vampire-hunters. No stakes, no fire, no garlic...

I opened my eyes and didn't even hesitated to race out there in clearing. I heard them coming, and I hid in the water. The man with the shot-gun stopped and said something.

"Okay, you remember you training."It wasn't a question."You search that way I go search the other way."They both separated.

The boy with the pistol, came closer to my area. I swam further out to get a closer look. I heard my sisters calling my name but, I was too interested in this boy...


End file.
